


'Til The End Of The Line Pal

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Smut, Swearing, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to TilTheEndOfTheLinePal's story, "You Used To Beg Me To Fuck You." Overwhelmingly traumatized from HYDRA's torture, Bucky sneaks into Cap's tent in the middle of the night, silently begging to be comforted.  Steve is only too happy to resume their Dom/sub relationship, which had been on hiatus after Bucky had broken up with Steve to pursue women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til The End Of The Line Pal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).



> Written as a gift for debwalsh. Sending you a friendly wave from the great state of Texas!
> 
> Story occurs during "Captain America: The First Avenger" after Steve saves Bucky from HYDRA, but before Bucky falls from the train.

"'Til The End Of The Line Pal"

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

11/22/2014

((Follow up to TilTheEndOfTheLinePal's story, "You Used To Beg Me To Fuck You."))

****Year: 1944****

In enemy territory after sunset, even the light from the burning end of a single cigarette could give away their location. The only light source in the American camp was the half-full moon hanging in the chilly barely-springtime night sky. Captain Steven Grant Rogers slept fitfully on an Army standard-issue cot in a small tent far from his love-it-kind-of-hate-it Brooklyn, New York, in a foreign country in the midst of World War II. Though his accommodations were nowhere near luxurious, his celebrity officer status still earned him a private tent. 

Captain America was dreaming about how he had saved his best friend, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, only - in the dream - Bucky had been dead when he found him. Uttering a small gasp, Steve's eyes flew open and he had to force himself not to cry out upon suddenly seeing Bucky kneeling a few feet away from the cot. In the short time Rogers had been in active enemy war territory, he had developed decent night vision. Of course, it helped that he was a super soldier - even his daytime vision was more than perfect. 

"Buck?" Cap whispered tentatively, not entirely sure that Sergeant Barnes was even really there. 

"Yeah..." 

"Hey..." Steve said gently, sitting up and pushing thick blankets to the side as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. 

As Steve's eyes continued to adjust to the dark, he gradually noticed that Bucky was visibly trembling, tears rolling down his handsome face. Bucky was holding his wrists behind his back as he kneeled, chin tucked down against his chest. 

Cap took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He made sure not to make any sudden movements or speak too fast. "Hey, pal. How long have you been in here?" he said calmly and slowly. He tried so hard not to think about how he had never, ever seen Bucky cry. Even during his father's funeral (Master Sergeant Barnes had committed suicide when Bucky was 17 years old), Bucky had never shed a single tear. 

Bucky cleared his throat a little and mumbled, "Not long." 

Steve nodded in understanding. "Come here, Buck." 

Sergeant Barnes didn't move. 

Though he continued to speak very, very quietly, the tone in Steve's voice significantly shifted. "That's an order, soldier." 

He hesitated for a few seconds, but Bucky finally crawled on his hands and knees before kneeling right next to Steve. He resumed his flawless submissive stance - his thighs were parted at a 45 degree angle as he sat back on his legs, his wrists carefully positioned behind his back. 

Steve most definitely noticed Bucky's erratic, emotionally labored breathing and the way his muscles twitched with each nerve-racked shudder. Cap carefully grasped Bucky's chin and tilted his pet's head back, looking down into Bucky's beautiful blue eyes. In turn, Bucky refused to look at Steve - he nervously glanced around at nothing. 

"Look at me," Steve said simply. 

Bucky refused and let out an involuntary, small sob. 

"You're being a little brat," Steve growled lowly, his chest tightening slightly with frustration, though a sigh soon escaped his lips and his shoulders dropped. Compassion flooded Cap's mind. Bucky was usually a well-behaved, submissive pet. It had certainly been a while, however, since Steve and Bucky had been in that kind of relationship. Steve had never quite figured out why, but Bucky had broken up with him and had pursued women about a year before the war started. Bucky had gone through one girlfriend after another and Steve had frustratingly waited on the sidelines, hoping his boyfriend would return. 

Nothing would ever be the same, now that Captain America had saved Bucky Barnes and the 107th division from HYDRA. 

"Alright, Buck," Cap finally said after spending a few minutes lost in thought. He turned and pulled the case off of his pillow before ripping it to make one long strip of fabric. Steve stood, stepped behind Bucky, and tightly bound his boyfriend's wrists behind his back. Sitting back down on the cot again, Steve bent forward and said directly into Bucky's right ear, "Is that too tight?" 

"No, sir. It's fine," Bucky murmured, visibly relaxing. His trembling was still evident, but became much less severe. His breathing began to even out. When severely stressed, Bucky craved being tied up; he craved having someone be in control of him. And, Bucky had had more than his fair share of stress in his short life. It was hard taking over the family - his Mom and little sister, Rebekah - after his Dad's suicide. His Mom lost touch with reality and Rebekah severely rebelled. Having HYDRA fuck with his mind in World War II didn't help. 

Sitting back again, Steve comforted his pet by running large, strong hands through Bucky's thick brown hair over and over again. Though the Sergeant's hair was nowhere near as long as it was going to be one day, Barnes still needed a proper haircut. 

It had only been three days since Captain America had found Bucky lying helpless on a cold metal table in a dark corner of the HYDRA compound. Steve had no idea what they did to Bucky; he only knew that his boyfriend had been beaten and tortured (but, how?) and had been asked to identify who Captain America was based upon a photograph. Even though Bucky had recognized Steve from the picture, he never caved in. He never told HYDRA Captain America's real name. 

One hand still embedded in Bucky's hair, Steve brushed away his pet's tears with the back of his free hand. Steve's gesture was so sweet and so loving that Bucky began to quietly sob again, his emotions a confusing jumble of relief, joy, and deep sadness. 

"Shh... shh... it's okay," Steve said, doing his best to put Bucky at ease. Steve found that he was in uncharted territory - he had seen Bucky through anger and overwhelming frustration, but had never seen him break down like this. In the past, his boyfriend's sadness always manifested itself as rage. When Bucky didn't respond to verbal comfort, Steve shifted gears and tried a new approach. 

"Shut the fuck up," Steve growled, still carefully keeping his voice low. "Get a fucking grip. You're an Army soldier." The hand in Bucky's hair fiercely fisted a huge handful as Steve whipped Bucky's head back, exposing his neck. Steve abruptly cut off Bucky's would-be loud gasp of surprise; Steve's other hand harshly pressed against Bucky's open mouth, silencing him. 

Bucky was convinced the entire Army camp could hear the sound of his racing heart. Steve couldn't help but notice how very frightened Bucky's wide eyes seemed at first, but, as a switch was flipped in Bucky's mind, Steve let out a little shocked gasp upon seeing just how dangerous the look in Bucky’s eyes seemed all of a sudden. What the fuck did HYDRA do to Bucky? 

Sergeant Barnes growled against Steve's firm hand and he vehemently resisted against his wrist restraint, but it was impossible for him to break. Needing to immediately subdue his pet, who was rapidly losing his mind, Steve let go of Bucky's hair and viciously backhanded Bucky without warning. Captain America wasn't accustomed to his newfound super strength and the strike was much, much harder than he intended it to be. 

Knocked hopelessly unconscious, Bucky began to fall over, but Steve leaned down just in time to grip Bucky's white shirt with two strong hands, holding his best friend up and preventing him from crumpling to the cold ground. Steve spread his own legs and pulled Bucky forward; Bucky's head fell forward to rest on Steve's right thigh. Sighing, Steve carefully wiped away a small trickle of hot blood oozing from one of the Sergeant's nostrils.

As he waited for his pet to recover, Steve mindlessly ran his hands over Bucky's limp body. Rogers continued to sit on his cot while Barnes helplessly kneeled before him. Steve shook his head a little upon noticing how well he could feel Bucky's ribs. In the past, his best friend had always been a good, healthy weight, but now he was far too skinny.

"I guess war does that to people, huh, Buck?" Steve said softly, knowing full well Bucky couldn't hear him. "Given what they feed you..." Steve's voice trailed off and he couldn't help but utter a little laugh. A small nervous pang in his stomach, Steve began to roughly run one hand over Bucky's shoulder. "Hey... come on back, pal."

Noting that Bucky was still out cold, Steve continued to encourage him. "Come on back, Buck. Try to take a deep breath. Let me see your pretty blue eyes." 

When Bucky finally took in a deep breath, Steve couldn't help but feel apprehensive, wondering about the state of his boyfriend's mind. His fears ebbed away, however, as Bucky began to affectionately nuzzle Steve's crotch. 

"Oh, my god..." Steve whispered distantly, letting his pet have what he wanted for a while before pulling Bucky's head back again by his hair. Steve stared into Bucky's eyes momentarily before kissing his boyfriend deeply and aggressively, dominating Bucky's mouth. Bucky whimpered in the back of his throat as he returned the kiss as best as he could, absolutely excited that he had pleased his Master. 

Pulling back again, Steve pulled down his own grey sweatpants and stroked himself until he had a full and hard erection. Bucky's lips noticeably parted as he stared unblinkingly at his Master's cock. 

Noticing Bucky's gaze, Steve grinned and said in his distinct Brooklyn accent, "It's bigger now, huh? Now that I'm a super soldier and everything..." Steve caressed Bucky's cheek with the back of his free hand. "Is this what you want, baby? Hmm?"

Bucky finally met Steve's eyes and nodded slightly before giving Steve little, tentative kitten licks along his shaft. Steve couldn't help but shudder, questioning himself - was Bucky's mouth always that hot? Suddenly his pet's body seemed wildly warmer than normal. 

Bucky had everything he wanted at that moment. He was finally kneeling before his beloved Master, his wrists were tightly bound behind his back, and now he was given a chance to pleasure Steve. Most definitely, Bucky began to enthusiastically blow the captain, his mouth making lewd noises as he took Steve's cock down his throat again and again.

Steve relaxed, leaning back a bit as he watched Bucky's head bob up and down. He began to lovingly pet Bucky's wild hair, enjoying every second. "You're my handsome boy," he said huskily. "You're such a good boy, Buck. Such a good boy." 

Steve shuddered as Bucky moaned deeply and continued to take in every inch he could, though it was nearly impossible to take all of Steve in. Steve continued to talk as his pet went down on him. "That's good, Buck. That's real good. You look so fuckin' hot... Mm... Baby. Don't stop." 

After a lengthy stretch, Steve gently pushed Bucky back to sit back on his legs again and stood before pushing his hips forward to part Bucky's soft lips with the head of his cock. Steve held the back of Bucky's head as he began to fuck his pet's throat, progressively pressing harder with each thrust. Tears formed in Bucky's eyes as he looked up at his Master, but he enjoyed every second.

"Oh, yeah..." Steve sighed and let his head fall back as he continued to work his hips forward and back. Still carefully keeping his voice low, he confessed to Bucky, "I was so scared, Buck, when they told me you were dead. Oh, my god... I had to go find you. I would do anything for you, baby. Anything. I will make HYDRA pay for what they did to you, alright? Mm... Fuck yeah... I promise... Oh, god yes... Oh, Bucky, I'm gonna come..."

Steve came hard in Bucky's throat and forced himself not to cry out in ecstasy, though he gritted his teeth. Bucky gave a little grunt as he worked hard to swallow the generous gift and gasped for air when Steve finally pulled out of his mouth. Steve's pet uttered a small moan as his head fell back and his eyes closed, his shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths of relief.

Overwhelmingly sated, Captain America looked down and gently wiped the sweat off of Bucky's forehead. As he petted Bucky’s hair once more, Steve asked kindly, "Do you need me to...?" His voice trailed off. 

Bucky immediately understood that Cap was asking him if he wanted him to get him off, in return. Bucky slightly shook his head 'no' and said softly, "No, I'm fine." He really was okay. 

After pulling his sweatpants back up, Steve leaned down to release Bucky's wrists, but stopped upon hearing Bucky distinctly whine in protest. "Alright, pal... I get it," Steve assured Bucky before helping him to stand and then lie down on his side on the cot. Though it was certainly a tight fit, Steve joined Bucky on the cot, facing him, and pulled the warm covers over both of them. 

Cap began to affectionately make out with his boyfriend, giving him tender, loving kisses, one hand resting on his face. Bucky returned each sentiment, though his kisses became weaker and weaker as he began to fall asleep. Steve smiled against Bucky's lips, then pulled back slightly as he ran his hand under Bucky's shirt to play with the coarse hair between Bucky's navel and groin. Though their entire encounter that night was absolutely erotic, the resulting little grin on Bucky's face was the sexiest thing Steve saw that night. Steve was acutely aware that Bucky loved having his belly rubbed. 

As Bucky succumbed to the twilight phase between consciousness and deep sleep, Steve whispered, his heart sincere, "I love you so much, Buck." He honestly didn't think Bucky could hear him. 

To Steve's surprise, Bucky managed to mumble back, "’Til the end of the line, pal." 

Both Steve and Bucky slept better than ever that silent night.


End file.
